


Two bottles later...

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Russian!Danny [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkeness, M/M, Russian!Danny, So Much Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s for my friend, he’s Russian” he explains when the cashier gives him an odd look.</p><p>“Sure hun” She replies, like she totally believes that that’s the real reason why he’s buying a case of vodka and a pack of shot glasses.</p><p>Or… Steve wants to see Danny drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two bottles later...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! I know the last part ended a little soon so I did another one. I have another two one-shots planned for this series so they should hopefully get written soon enough!!

When he’d found out Danny’s true heritage, he’d started paying more attention when they went out. Like, for example, the Saturday the gang went to a bar to celebrate him not being in prison for murder. And Five-0 living to fight another day.

 

They were about five beers in, and he was feeling pretty loose-limbed now, Chin and Kono not faring much better. However Danny still looked completely put together, in his shirt and tie, even though he’d drunk far more then they had.

 

Then he realised it, he’s never actually seen Danny properly drunk, hence, why he’s now in arguably one of the most embarrassing situations of his life, the cashier’s got her eyebrows raised as she scans each bottle and then the shot glasses and yeah, it does look like he’s either having a frat party or going off on the deep end.

 

He pays and gets the hell out of there as fast as he can, box tucked under one arm. He’s invited Danny over under the assumption that all they’ll be doing is having beer and steaks (Probably sec too, but that’s implied), and he’ll try _again_ to get Danny in the water. To be honest, Danny could be a merman for all he knows, and that _would_ be a surprise, well, more than the whole ‘I was born in Russia’ thing.

 

He knows it’ll take some persuading to get Danny to go along with his plan, but he’s bought the best Russian vodka he could find and he knows that once he gets Danny to start, he probably won’t stop. 

 

He’d always thought that the stereotype that Russian’s loved vodka was overrated, but now that he’s seen Danny down two shots of the stuff without a problem in quick succession, he’s reevaluating that point. He’s done shots, and _damn,_ that shit burns on the way down.

 

He wonders if Danny smokes too, but he’s never seen him with a pack of cigarettes and there’s not many places in that apartment to hide anything, the Camaro never smells of smoke, so if he does the he at least does it outside. It would be a pretty hot sight. Suddenly the image of Danny, topless, holding a cigarette in one hand and a glass in the other comes to mind, yep definitely a hot sight.

 

When he gets back, he puts one bottle on the kitchen table, a small pile of shot glasses next to it, he stashes the rest in garage. Then he takes a seat on the couch to wait out his partner.

 

Danny arrives right on time, not bothering to knock before coming in, he’s dressed in jeans and a annoyingly tight shirt, seemingly this is his idea of ‘casual’ wear. Not that he can complain, that thing must be on the verge of breaking to keep Danny’s broad back covered. It’d be _such_ a shame if he had to take it off.

 

He smirks and stands up from where he’s been sitting on the sofa, coming over and pressing a kiss to Danny’s lips, something he never gets tired of. Danny wraps his arms around his neck and kisses back until they’re both breathless.

 

“And a good afternoon to you to babe” Danny chuckles against his chest, rubbing his back before pulling away, “Now I believe I was promised steaks?”

 

It’s now or never, “Actually I got something better…” He says, grabbing Danny’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

 

“Steven, the kitchen is not a sanitary place for sex, you have a perfectly good….Oh” Danny starts ranting until he spots the bottle on the table, along with a stack of glasses.

 

“So yeah.. surprise”

 

Danny shrugs out of his grip to go over and inspect the bottle, looking impressed, he cracks it open before turning to him and taking a long drag, like it’s normal beer. He pulls it away from his lips and licks them, smirk on his face.

 

“So did you invite me over to get me drunk? Because one bottle isn’t gonna do it” Danny almost laughs with a wink.

 

“I’ve got five more in the garage” He states and Danny raises his eyebrows.

 

“Okay so against all my better judgement, I can see how this idea appeals, mainly because I’m not paying for any of this and I haven’t been properly smashed in years…no joke”

 

Well step one of his plan, convince Danny, was a success and from the looks of it he wasn’t going to have any trouble getting Danny to start drinking.

 

“Come on then, lets head outside” Danny doesn’t even bother with a glass and just takes the entire bottle with him heading out onto one of the deck chairs, he hangs back and grabs a beer instead. He has a feeling that he needs to be pretty clear-headed to deal with a drunk Danno…

 

———

 

In retrospect, he should have picked up on the warning bells when Danny _finished_ the first bottle, granted it took him two hours but he drank it like beer, seemingly unaffected by the potency of it that much. He was, at best, a little tipsy, far more loose limbed, and had, at some point, undone the top three buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest.

 

“Hey Steve! Get me another would you” Danny winks and leers at him, waving the empty bottle between loose fingers. This is the opposite of the Danny he knows, this version is far more relaxed, looking like a proper islander. He’s going to have to record this for Chin and Kono, they’re never gonna believe him. At this rate, he could probably get Danny on a board if he dangled another bottle in front of him.

 

He obeys Danny command anyway and grabs another one form the garage, he’s only had two beers and is fully lucid enough to know if Danny is in any danger.

 

Danny cracks into the second bottle and resumes drinking with the same gusto, it’s hilarious to try and talk to him as he gets more and more drunk. When he starts dropping into Russian randomly, he tries to prise the bottle out of Danny’s fingers.

 

And all of his SEAL training has not prepared him for a Drunk Danny who fears his alcohol is in danger. He lands on the sand with a huff, watching as Danny smirks down at him, bottle held triumphantly aloft, although he stumbles and some of it sloshes over him, soaking the front of his shirt, that’s now wide open, showing off his chest and abs.

 

“Okay Danny, got it, you can have your drink” He wheezes out, pulling himself up, brushing the sand off of himself and sitting down again.

 

He listens as Danny gets even more incoherent until it’s just slurred mumblings, kinda soothing over the sounds of the ocean. The second bottle’s almost gone and he’s glad that Danny’s spilt some it. Right now he had far more alcohol in his system than any human should be able to hold. He knows people who can hold their liquor, but Danny takes that to a whole new level.

 

“ _Steeeven_ , you have very pretty eyes” Danny suddenly says, reaching a clumsy hand up to rub over his face, his pupils are dilated and he looks stoned. This was totally worth it.

 

“Okay Danno, lets get you inside” He manages to get the empty bottle off Danny, and tries to get him up, he succeeds but Danny slips out of his grasp and lands heavily on the sand, laughing. The sun has long since set and Danny looks truly beautiful in the moonlight. It may the only time he willingly gets Danny on the sand.

 

So he goes willingly when Danny pulls him down next to him, he’s still mumbling as he curls into his side, it’s oddly cute and he wraps his spare arm around him.

 

It’s not long before Danny’s snoring softly next to him, making these cute little snuffling sounds. He would lean over and kiss him but one whiff of his breath would probably send him to the hospital with alcohol poisoning.

 

He can’t actually believe it took two full bottles of vodka to get Danny properly drunk, and if they ever go out to a bar, Danny is _so_ being the designated driver. They’d never be able to afford to get him like this.

 

Eventually the temperature starts to drop, and though he’s sure Danny’s probably used to arctic winters, he’s not. Danny manages to rouse enough to stumble inside and, by some miracle, get up the stairs. Although he has to prop Danny up as he brushes his teeth, but he figures that the alcohol must have acted as a pretty good mouthwash at least.

 

Danny seems to have lost all coordination and he has to undress him one they’re in the bedroom. He slowly peels off Danny’s shirt, followed by his jeans while Danny stands there, unashamed, completely naked, and someone thought he was gonna get some tonight, judging by the way he went commando today. He dumps both their clothes in the hamper.

 

But both of them are far too wiped to do anything now, seems like Danny’s all but passed out, leaning against him, eyes closed. He'd try and dress him again but it’s not as if Danny’s not hot, and it’ll provide for easier access in the morning. He’s sure Danny’s gonna need something to perk him up from the mother of all hangovers that he’ll wake up with.

 

He lays him as carefully as he can on the bed, pulling back to covers and tucking him in. Danny immediately rolls over and curls up, already asleep again. He laughs at his partner, Danny is never gonna live this down. He goes around to the other side of the bed and slides in, plastering himself against him. Despite brushing his teeth, Danny still has the lingering smell of vodka about him, potent and burning slightly at the back of his throat.

 

Nevertheless he nuzzles the back of Danny’s neck anyway, drifting off into a peaceful (And fully sober sleep)….

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a slut for comments FYI....


End file.
